Happy Birthday, Daiki !
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Spécial OS en honneur d'Aomine Daiki pour son anniversaire 31/08. AoKaga.


Notes : J'ai imaginé Kagami allant emprunter du matériel à Kuroko et aussi des conseils pour célébrer l'anniversaire de son Ahomine XDD Bonne lecture.

**Ne faites pas attention aux fautes**.

* * *

_Les idiots resteront toujours des idiots_

Aomine pénétra dans l'appartement en remerciant intérieurement le seigneur que ce dernier ne soit pas fermé à clef. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait été forcé d'attendre le propriétaire et, sans doute, ce dernier aurait refusé qu'il y entre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, déposa son sac et son ballon de basket près de l'entrée avant de tituber vers le salon. Il haletait encore après la course, presque poursuite, qu'il avait faite pour venir. Ajouté à cela la partie de basket ball qu'il avait disputée contre le seul ennemi qui pouvait le battre, c'est-à-dire lui-même, vous obtenez un Aomine fatigué qui avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Conscient de ce fait, il s'assit par terre devant la télévision plutôt que dans les fauteuils. Il voulait tout sauf se faire jeter hors de cet appartement. La seule raison pour laquelle il y était en ce moment était parce qu'il avait omis de dire à son proprio qu'il allait passer, alors il devait se tenir à carreau.

Chaque fois qu'il avait voulu passer du temps avec Kagami dans cet appartement, ce dernier l'avait rejeté en disant qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Chaque fois qu'il avait voulu passer du temps, tout court, avec Kagami cela avait été la même chose.

Toutes ses tentatives pour se rapprocher du roux avaient été veines et c'était le cas de dire qu'il y avait vraiment mis du sien. Ce qui était encore plus frustrant c'était le fait qu'il était le seul à être interdit dans les cinq mètres du roux.

« Tcch… » il fit rouler ses yeux d'agacement en se demandant quelle bonne excuse il pourrait inventer quand Kagami rentrerait de l'école.

Il n'avait pensé à rien en venant. Il avait juste eu envie de voir le roux et de passer du temps avec lui - et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que tout le monde avait disparu de sa vue aujourd'hui, comme par magie - Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il avait besoin d'être avec lui . Il ne comptait pas lui dire pourquoi, mais il essayerait d'argumenter calmement. Même si c'était perdu d'avance, il allait essayer. Kagami en valait la peine.

Il se leva pour aller vers le frigo se chercher de l'eau à boire. Il avait encore soif, pas étonnant vu qu'il venait de courir. Juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la portière du frigo, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant et quelques secondes plus tard il en fut sûr, quelqu'un était déjà dans l'appartement du roux. Ce qu'il entendait c'était bien des bruits provenant de la chambre de Kagami.

Rapidement il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, tout doucement il la poussa, se réservant l'effet de surprise. Mais quand il se rendit compte que ses soupçons étaient fondés, il ne put pas garder son calme.

« Oî ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cet appartement ? » demanda-t-il comme si c'était lui le maître des lieux. Aomine était prêt à lui faire payer son intrusion dans la maison de son bien-aimé.

L'individu resta de dos. Il ne fit que sursauter en se faisant prendre la main dans le sac. Il ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas. Cela n'aurait pas aidé de toute façon parce qu'il portait un masque et aussi une cape ? Mais Aomine était trop préoccupé par le fait qu'il y avait un voleur dans la chambre de Kagami, plutôt que par le fait que ce dernier portait une cape.

« Oî, bâtard ! Je t'ai posé une question ! »

Aomine se précipita vers lui, prêt à le découper en mille morceaux. Mais alors qu'il croyait lui mettre la main dessus, l'individu se baissa pour éviter son coup et lui fonça dessus.

« Ouch ! »

Il se retrouva sur le lit de Kagami. Le voleur se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'immobilisa. Il fut plus que surpris par le choc et par la tournure de la situation.

« O…Oî ! » cria-t-il en essayant de se défaire de son emprise. Mais ce fut vain, car il se retrouva menotté au lit.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il était dans de beaux draps. Il leva les yeux pour regarder ses mains menottées et son expression changea radicalement lorsqu'il vit les menottes roses qui le maintenaient au lit. « Fou… fourrure ? He… Hey, quel genre de voleur attache les gens avec des menottes en fourrures ? Relâche-moi enculé, c'est dégoûtant ! »

L'individu pouffa de rire et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Aomine comprit qu'il y avait vraiment un truc pas net.

Mis à part sa cape et son masque, il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un slip en cuir noir et rouge avec des imprimés tigres, des gants et aussi des bottes du même design.

C'étaient aussi les mêmes imprimés que ceux de son masque qui, Aomine ne le remarqua que maintenant, avait même les oreilles de chat ou de tigre - il ne savait plus quoi penser – qui allaient avec.

« C'est quoi ce bor… Haaa !? »

Il portait un masque, mais Aomine reconnaissait le regard en dessous. De plus les yeux, le bout du nez, les lèvres et même le menton étaient visibles. C'était plus que suffisant.

« Ka… Kagami ? » hurla-t-il en écarquillant encore plus les yeux, le visage légèrement rougi par cette réalisation.

Kagami ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire, longuement, fortement, se tenant le ventre en posant le front contre le torse d'Aomine qui ne comprenait rien du tout, mais restait embarrassé.

Aomine n'avait jamais vu Kagami aussi sexy. Il n'avait jamais douté de son sex appeal, mais il avait été trop loin de la réalité. Kagami était une véritable bombe dans sa tenue de Tigerman.

« Oh mon Dieu… oh mon Dieu… Kuroko avait raison… Hahaha, regarde la tête que tu fais… Oh mon Dieu… mon ventre… Hahahaha… je dois te prendre en photo… Oh mon Dieu… ça en valait la peine... »

« Ka… Kagami… qu'est-ce que… mais enfin… tu… ! »

Ses balbutiements aggravèrent l'état de Kagami qui roula pour se coucher à côté de lui, sans lâcher son ventre, sans arriver à se calmer et cela l'irrita. Aomine voulait des explications. « Bordel, Kagami arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! » cria-t-il avec colère sans pouvoir se débarrasser de ses rougissements.

Kagami remonta sur lui quelques instants plus tard. Il fit l'effort de se calmer et essuya les larmes qu'il avait versées tellement il avait ri. « Dai… Daiki ne te fâche pas… hahaha… ne te fâche pas ! » il continuait de rire, mais Aomine perdit sa colère.

Il ne pouvait pas être fâché quand Kagami lui montrait ce sourire et cette expression torturée par le rire, mais magnifique. Encore moins quand il l'avait même appelé par son prénom.

« Explique-moi donc ! » dit-il plus calmement. Il essayait toujours de calmer son embarras et aussi de rester concentré sur autre chose que ce magnifique torse et ces cuisses alléchantes posées sous ses yeux, il essayait.

Kagami se leva tout en restant au-dessus du garçon et fit un tour sur lui-même après avoir enlevé sa cape. Aomine aurait crié : Oh mon Dieu, quel beau cul ! S'il n'avait pas fait un effort surhumain. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre en découvrant l'arrière du costume de Kagami que sa cape l'avait empêché de voir jusque là.

« Tu as vu ma queue ? » le roux remua son popotin pour faire bouger la queue rattachée à son slip.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Aomine que des extraterrestres avaient enlevé Kagami pour le remplacer par un clone. Oui c'était certain, ce roux-là ne pouvait pas être le vrai Kagami. Impossible.

« Oh mon Dieu, Aomine tu saignes du nez ! »

« Ka… Kagami… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » pleura-t-il alors que Kagami essayait d'essuyer tout ce sang qu'il perdait. Il détourna le regard pour fuir le roux. « Rendez-moi mon Kagami… celui qui me traître d'idiot et me maltraite ! »

« A… Ahomine ! C'est… c'est méchant cette réaction… après tout le mal que je me suis donné… » Kagami baissa la tête en sanglotant.

« Après tout… c'est ton anniversaire… et je… je voulais te faire une surprise… pour une fois je voulais être gentil… »

Aomine se tourna vers lui, choqué, ne retenant pas ses saignements. « Tai… » voulut-il appeler.

Kagami se redressa et le prit par les colles. « Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, Ahomine… » menaça-t-il sans la moindre trace de larmes sur les joues et Aomine comprit qu'il faisait semblant. Il ravala immédiatement son prénom. « Kagami… ! »

Le roux sourit de nouveau en le relâchant mais Aomine ne retourna pas son sourire. « Libère-moi… s'il te plaît… » Kagami le regarda surpris. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le regard fuyant avec une expression de douleur.

« Ah, tu as mal ? Désolé ! » il tendit la main vers un tiroir au chevet du lit et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur. Il se leva et fit le tour de la chambre avant de revenir se rasseoir. « … Aomine, je ne retrouve pas les clefs ! »

Le regard qu'Aomine lui lança le tétanisa presque. « Com… comment ça tu ne retrouves pas les clefs ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

Kagami se caressa l'arrière de la nuque en rigolant. « Hahaha, essaie de tenir un peu, ok ? Je promets de te masser les poignets… »

« Tu… tu te fous de moi, Bakagami ? »

Aomine n'avait plus du tout l'air enchanté et Kagami ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi énervé. « A... Ahomine, calme toi ou je te laisse ainsi… » Aomine ne trouvait pas cela aussi marrant que Kagami. Il ne regardait pas le roux, le visage clairement rouge malgré son teint foncé. Le roux, inquiet, se pencha vers lui pour croiser son regard. « Aomine, si tu as trop mal je… »

« Baka, ne fais pas ça ! » Aomine voulut l'empêcher de bouger sur lui, mais dans sa position actuelle il ne pouvait rien faire. Kagami sursauta et c'est là qu'il se frotta à quelque chose qui le laissa perplexe. Il baissa les yeux vers l'entrejambe d'Aomine.

« Ahem… Aomine, tu… »

« Ne dis rien ! » cria sèchement le garçon. Il était vraiment embarrassé, encore plus que tout à l'heure. Il essaya d'enfoncer son visage dans le coussin derrière lui en se tordant comme un ver de terre. Il aurait aimé que Kagami s'en aille, mais il ne pouvait pas chasser quelqu'un hors de sa propre chambre. « Ne dis rien. » finit-il par murmurer.

Kagami le regarda avec surprise. Il le trouvait si mignon qu'il avait presque envie de le torturer, pour une fois qu'il avait le dessus. Il se leva rapidement et Aomine ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Mais les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ka… ? »

Il fut incapable de parler en voyant Kagami, de nouveau sur lui sans ses gants et ses bottes, qui baissait la braguette de son pantalon avec l'expression la plus embarrassée qui soit. « Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Kagami fit sortir son sexe de son boxer en déglutissant. Le contact de la main chaude de Kagami suffit à le faire taire et le roux approuva ce silence. Il se baissa timidement et sortit la langue avant de la poser sur son gland.

Aomine se cambra légèrement en frissonnant. « Kagami… » gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

Kagami sourit à sa réaction et le lécha plus franchement. Il fit comme avec une glace, de bas en haut, encore et encore avant de prendre le membre entièrement dans sa bouche. Le gémissement rauque qu'Aomine poussa alors, l'électrifia. Il se fit plus rapide sur son membre, plus gourmand, excité par les réactions du garçon.

Aomine commença à donner des coups de hanche en râlant. Il ouvrit les yeux pour observer Kagami. Ses lèvres innocentes et sensuelles sur son membre, leurs mouvements, ses coups de langue, l'aspect sauvage et sexy que le masque lui donnait, tout ça l'excitait encore plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel en grognant. Kagami le sentit durcir et grossir encore. Il leva les yeux vers lui en marquant une pause et rapidement leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le roux frissonna avant de rougir. L'expression d'Aomine termina ce que ses gémissements avaient provoqué en lui. Il le fixa intensément en gardant son sexe entre ses mains.

Aomine voulut se plaindre du manque d'attention sur son sexe, mais il se rendit vite compte de la raison pour laquelle Kagami ne pouvait plus continuer.

« Taiga… » osa-t-il dire dans un murmure sensuel. Comme si c'était tout ce que Kagami attendait, il grimpa vers lui pour aller sceller ses lèvres aux siennes et lui donner un avant-goût de sa propre semence.

Le roux plongea les mains dans les cheveux d'Aomine pour approfondir le baiser. Aomine tirait sur ses menottes, il voulait se libérer pour s'emparer de son vis-à-vis, mais il n'y arrivait pas et cela le frustrait comme pas possible.

Kagami stoppa le baiser. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Aomine. Enfin ! Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

« _Happy birthday, Daiki_… » murmura-t-il en souriant, les joues toutes roses.

« Oî, tu crois que je ne comprends pas ? » râla Aomine, visiblement mécontent qu'il l'ait dit en anglais.

Ils se mirent à rire avant que le silence ne se fasse entre eux. Ils s'observent encore, silencieusement, la tension montant de façon brutale, puis Kagami se redressa.

« Daiki… Je vais trouver ces foutues clefs… ne bouge pas… »

« Haha… je ne peux pas aller bien loin, tu sais ? … mais oui, _trouve-les et vite_ ! »

* * *

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je me demande bien ce que je viens d'écrire XDDDD pardonnez-moi. J'avais tellement envie de faire un OS pour l'anniversaire de mon Daiki chéri XD j'ai honte de ma propre bêtise. J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est mon cadeau pour notre Ahomine et pour vous ^^/

Je n'ose pas imaginer la surprise d'Aomine quand il apprendra plus tard que les menottes sont à Kuroko XDD Best birhtday ever.

Allez, tous ensemble : HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAIKI !


End file.
